Loving You was A Sin
by plaquette
Summary: Loving you was a sin. Step by step I started to realize my eyes no longer stare you like the way before. Sin still sin, but love was unresponsible for the impact it caused... AsuCaga. AU. Incest. Rated M for safe


**Loving You was a Sin**

**Summary: **Loving you was a sin. Yet I never realized how wrong that was because in my mind only there were you. Was there any reason more to state our love was mistake? Only because, we were brother and sister... AsuCaga, warning: Incest

**Author's Note: **See that. See that. INCEST!! Yeah, probably you have mistaken me crazy, insane, or whatever. But I couldn't help it. That was going to be exciting to be written, since I read 'Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru' which exactly take 'Incest' as well as the main theme. That's why I'm bothering to write it, as I'm also curious, what will happen if that is Asucaga who take the same place. Mwahaha! But I promise many twists and revealed secrets as well. Ne, and this is the most important note I must write here: **This is an incest story even though maybe in future it would change. But who know? If you hate it, please don't read if you only give flames because your dislike of story. I accept flames, ONLY IF you feel an urge to critique my flow of story, but if you only want to flame because the idea, NO THANK YOU. And I wouldn't stop to write because that. Thank you**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny

* * *

**first sin: in my eyes you no longer what you were**

* * *

That was a beginning when in front of my eyes I realized something different. It's no longer became a story when I accepted on my high school. But now I was in my twelfth years grade, and aware how time had flowed so quickly since that day - day when I accepted. Now was your turn to get the same attention. You, right then and there had metamorphosed to become such an attractive girl. I held my breath on my lungs. Was that really you were standing right before our door house?

I never noticed you were like a butterfly who just now escaped its chrysalis. I never noticed how smoothly your blonde hair was flicking against wind when it touched together. I never noticed how your ivory uniform and light green skirt would be so shiny and blinded when it came to hug your figure. And more than all, since when I could forget if you were my sweet younger sister I was going to always treasured?

Today, was a day when you were accepted to be a new high school student. Also a sign when I realized the maturity your aura never showed before. Today was a start when I felt my heart paced rapidly as it solely came to take a slight glimpse of you. Today was a day when my skin would feel a spark flying upon if it scraped with yours. Today was a beginning when my heart would melt away as catching a scented honey smile of you.

Yesterday, you merely a young girl I often poked in head when I joked. Yesterday, you only such a stubborn and over-braved girl who I always scowled because your courage. Today and yesterday, you had made a huge difference, and I was so afraid something gigantic would happen; sooner or later. If only I could hide the way I looking at you right now, you definitely would not aware it. Or I was wrong?

You smiled; you turned back, and showing me that intoxicating curve of lips that had made me exhilarated already. You approached me; your hand slowly moving towards mine, your amber eyes were one line with mine. We exchanging a stare of softness in a blink, when I aware it's impossible you would change your way on thinking that's your brother you were looking at.

"Onii-chan, shall we go?"

Responded your question, I only could nod my head, trying to ease the cursed increasing beats which surging through my heart. Created it much worse, you entwined your fingers with mine, made me feeling your palm's warmth longer and in that time surely I would break up.

Today, _in my eyes you no longer what you were_. If I didn't control my mind, probably I would forget you were my younger sister. Today, I paralyzed into a different dimension if you no longer my sister. What would happen then?

As we were walking to school, I knew I _certainly_, had _began_ to think you _more_ than already. Cagalli...

* * *

_¤ finished in Athrun's POV, arranged by purachinae ¤_


End file.
